


Baby mama

by Anonymous



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Loki:Agent of asgard, Norse Mythology, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Family, Magic, OdinSleep, duh - Freeform, just an au of a scene, loki is frigga's favorite, odin needs to update his hearing aid, what goes behind the closed door, why loki learned to conceal heimdel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What am I?" Loki says in curious voice rather than a sad one."You're my son.""What more than that? The cascat wasn't the only thing you took from that day. I'm not your biological son, am I?""No, I just took you so that I could use you like a tool err... I mean to unite the two realms"Oh odin is gonna regret that cause he never saw that coming...





	Baby mama

"What am I?" Loki says in curious voice rather than a sad one.  
"You're my son."  
"What more than that? The cascat wasn't the only thing you took from that day. I'm not your biological son, am I?"  
"No, I just took you so that I could use you like a tool err... I mean to unite the two realms"   
Loki keeps looking at his not father."Oh thank goodness! So, I'm not a freak who bangs his own mother!"  
"whaaat?!"   
"oops did I just say it out loud? I mean oh boo hoo, poor me as I'm a spawn of a giant smurf. But don't worry my 'not dad' as your wish is being fulfilled with full force. As your own 'tool' isn't working I've been using my own tool quite perfectly on mum. So technically I 'm really uniting the two realms. If you know what I mean." Loki winks at odin.  
"what... when... " odin keeps blabering.  
"oh you know the 'magic lessons ' she used to teach me of? "  
"but.. but..." odin falls to odinsleep  
Loki stares "hmm, I wonder why frigga told me about it? Maybe she likes the "mommy" word too much. Oh that kinky minx. " smiling he leaves.


End file.
